bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Luppi (Fanon)
Luppi Antenor '(ルピ·アンテノール, ''Rupi Antenōru) was the sexta (6th) Espada in Sōsuke Aizen's army, temporarily replacing and later incapacitated by Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez. Appearance Luppi was promoted to the 6th Espada when Grimmjow got demoted by the loss of his arm. Luppi appears youthful with short black hair, purple eyes, and a rather androgynous face. Just above his left eyebrow is a row of three pink stars. The remains of his Hollow mask (a top row of teeth) rests on the left side of his head. Luppi's attire consists of long sleeves that fall past his hands, hiding them. His Espada tattoo is prominently displayed on his right hip. The location of his Hollow hole is unknown. Personality Luppi is rather arrogant, insulting Grimmjow for his lowered rank and boasting constantly when in battle. He mocks his enemies by saying "Sorry!" in a sarcastic tone after insulting somebody, as well as by licking his lips and noting the odds against his enemies out loud (i.e. 4-on-8). Luppi and Gin Ichimaru, on the other hand, seem to have been on good terms, as Gin comments about being lonely after Luppi's death, citing the fact that the two often spoke. In battle, Luppi seems unsatisfied with fighting opponents that posed no challenges to him, going so far as to invite multiple opponents to attack him simultaneously during his battle in Karakura Town. Luppi has also shown that he likes toying with his opponents in battle, especially if he doesn't consider them a threat. He seems to be easily irritated, however, rising to the simplest of taunts. He was a bit perverted, commenting on Rangiku's breasts, but almost immediately afterwards, he threatened to kill her. He was clearly vengeful, as when the mission was over and he was still alive after Tōshirō Hitsugaya's attack, he vowed to the young captain he'd be back to kill him. Things didn't go his way due to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez incapacitating him after his arm was restored to regain his rank as the Sexta Espada. Much of his hatred has morphed over the years towards the Sexta, and his desire for revenge to high lengths. Luppi has also been seeking allies, and his old friend, Gin. History Arrancar Arc Shortly after Grimmjow has his arm removed and burned by Kaname Tōsen, Luppi is appointed to the rank of Sexta Espada. Luppi is present when Aizen transforms Wonderweiss Margera with the Hōgyoku and later leads an attack on the Human World. He is joined by Yammy Riyalgo, Grimmjow and Wonderweiss Margera. After arriving in the Human World via a Garganta, Grimmjow leaves in search of Ichigo Kurosaki. Yammy tries to stop him, but Luppi tells him that Grimmjow is no longer an Espada and it does not matter. The group then engage in battle with Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, as well as Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Luppi fights with Yumichika and easily gains the upper hand. After Ikkaku refuses his invitation to help Yumichika, Luppi tells Yammy that he would rather fight all four at once and releases his Zanpakutō. Hitsugaya charges at him in a bid to stop the Arrancar from releasing, but is unable to do so, instead being attacked by one of Luppi's tentacles, which Hitsugaya blocks. After complimenting Hitsugaya's strength, he attacks the captain with all his tentacles and sends him plummeting to the ground.After commenting that 4 against 1 is better, he corrects himself, saying that he should have said 4 against 8. Luppi then continues to fight Rangiku, Yumichika and Ikkaku, overwhelming the Shinigami and capturing them with his tentacles. As he threatens to punch holes into Rangiku's body, Kisuke Urahara severs the tip of his tentacle, preventing Luppi's attack and releasing her. Unfazed, Luppi asks Kisuke who he is. After introducing himself, Kisuke is attacked by Wonderweiss and Luppi returns his attention to the other Shinigami, quickly recaptures Rangiku. He calls Rangiku pathetic for being recaptured so quickly. Rangiku tells him that he talks too much, and that guys who talk too much gross her out. Luppi reminds her that she is being help captive and threatens to skewer her. However, his tentacles are frozen by Tōshirō, who criticises the Espada for not following through on his earlier attack. Tōshirō uses his Bankai ability '''Sennen Hyōrō to encase Luppi in ice. Shortly afterwards, Luppi is saved by a Negación, which shatters the ice. As Luppi moves towards a Garganta, he threatens to decapitate Hitsugaya the next time they meet. Once having returned to Hueco Mundo, Luppi expresses his anger that their attack was nothing more then kb diversion to capture Orihime Inoue. When Aizen asks Orihime to demonstrate her power by restoring Grimmjow's arm, Luppi claims that it is impossible because Kaname Tōsen turned his arm into ash. He then tells Orihime that there is no way she could heal something that does not exist, and threatens to kill her if she is unsuccessful, calling her power fake. However, once he sees her power in action, he is left in awe. After Aizen explains her power, Grimmjow asks Orihime to restore his Espada tattoo. He then quickly disposes of Luppi by impaling him with his restored arm and blasting through Luppi's chest, impaling him, and leaving the latter incapacitated. With the damage done, Luppi curses Grimmjow, and his entire upper body is blasted away by the Arrancars' Cero. His lower body was later taken away by one of Szayelaporro's faccion, and taken to his vault for preservation. His lower body was later recovered again by Mayuri, who finds his corpse in the corner of Szayelaporro's underground vault along with the corpses of Dordoni and Cirucci's hanging on the wall. Thousand Blood War Arc He was later revived by Mayuri, along with the three Arrancars: Charlotte, Dordoni and Cirucci. To fight against Sternritter "Z", Giselle Gewelle. With him taking on the zombiefied 11th division shinigami members, and later Rangiku Matsumoto. Who proclaims that he still had unfinished business with her. Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Luppi has great spiritual power, as seen by his status as an Espada, as well as by easily fending off three Shinigami lieutenants and a captain during the initial stages of the Espada's second invasion of Karakura Town. Master Swordsman: '''Having strong skills in his swordsmanship, Luppi has displayed a tact that few possess. When utilizing his blade, Luppi plays on the defensive, focusing on wearing down his foe, and distorting the spiritual energy in the air to blur vision of the fighters against him. '''Hand-to-Hand Combatant: In terms of hand to hand combat, Luppi is flawed due to his lesser physical strength and lack of mastered speed. Using what he can, Luppi has learned to apply his Poisons to his finger-tips, dipped onto his nails for deadly affects, if his strikes were to penetrate the skin and hit blood, then the poison would slowly eat away at the nerve's in that section, preventing further intereference from said limb. Sonido: Luppi has been seen using Sonido during the Winter War, and uses it to get from location to location. When in combat, Luppi has shown cunning in the sense that he can apply his speed to a movement of his limbs, and flick his poison/acids into deathly projectiles. Bala: Producing dark pink spiritual pressure in his fists or tentacles, Luppi can send out these Bala ''in slashing motions, or in needle formation, offering a variant to the mix. '''Cero:' By opening his mouth, or by circulating the spiritual pressure around him, Luppi can fire a dark pink orb/beam from his mouth, or when circulating the pressure around him, it can be used as a boosting supplement, using the condensed spiritual energy to produce outstretching/fast moving vines or roots of pressure, that can follow a foe. Pesquisa: The ability to sense other spiritual signatures a given for most Arrancars, Shinigami, Vizards, Quincy, or human alike has never been a unique trait, and his Arrancar variant is a basic sensing technique. Hierro: When struck in combat, Luppi has a given trait that if his Hierro is penetrated, he has learned to concentrate his acid into his blood-stream, so if a enemy's physical body was to touch his blood/wounds, they would also be damaged by melting properties. The blood also has been shown slowly eating away stone. High Level Regeneration: Despite the average Hierro, Luppi has a grand trait that his healing is faster then the norm, and his wounds/damaged parts will heal faster then most would, and was the reason to how he survived Grimmjow's attempt to kill him. Poison Application: What Luppi has lacked for in general skill sets, he has compensated with by the ability to produce toxins and venoms from his blade, spit, blood, and finger-tips. These toxins all focus on shutting down the limbs and cutting away the nerves. Zanpakuto Trepadora (蔦嬢 (トレパドーラ), Torepadōra; Spanish for "Climbing Vine", Japanese for "Ivy Girl"): When sealed, his Zanpakutō resembles a kodachi with a pink hilt, which he wears on his left side, close to his armpit. *'Resurrección': Trepadora's release command is Strangle (縊れ, kubire). It manifests as eight enormous tentacles, with a bone cowl also growing over Luppi's head. Each of the tentacles connects to Luppi at one of the corners of an octagonal design on his back, which is very similar to the Chinese Ba Gua symbol. The tentacles can grow spikes, in order to inflict additional damage. *'Envenenamiento Disparo: '(lit, Spanish for Poison Shot) ''By absorbing nutrients of the air into his tentacles, Luppi can deteroriate the nutrients, and leave only harmful effects. Then, by placing the the now-transferred nutrients into poisons Luppi can flick/shoot of this toxin towards enemies, each deadly drop of this venom will cause the constricting of the muscles/skin against the bone, if done, the bone will be crushed not only by spiritual pressure, but by their own body. A simple way to live is to evade, but once struck, the bones have no hope of not being crushed. *'Disparo ósea: (lit, Spanish for Bone Shot) By producing enzymes into his tentacles, Luppi can begin to produce the hardening nutrients and marrow that forms bones. Once done, the tips of his tentacles can be manipulated at the tips to form serrated edges/spiked tips/axe sides, or whichever Luppi may perfer to use. Alongside, if the bone is shot before solidifying to form weaponry for Luppi, it can strike the enemy in a semi-liquid state, and once done, he bone will merge with the opponent's nerves and skin, intentionally becoming a part of their very body. A two-sided coin, the bones on the enemy can act as a hardening prison, preventing motion, but also offer a substantial defense against physically harming attacks. *'''Disparo de Lodos: ''(lit, Spanish for Sludge Shot)'' By pumping slime from his Ba Gua piece on his back, Luppi can infuse his tentacles with a sludge, this sludge in turn acts as a healing regenerative. Healing allies with it's saliva/slime like properties. This regeneration can be used on himself constantly to keep him out of damage's way. *'Disparo de Humo: '(lit, Spanish for Smoke Shot) By exuding a potent smoke from his tentacles, Luppi will fill the area with a blinding smoke screen, as more smoke is produced, the foe sees less and less, along with the air becoming toxic with carbon dioxide, taking down the lungs, suffocating friends or foe's alike. Luppi can also condense his smoke to use in blasts, or hold the smoke in place on his tentacles to use later for a cheap shot. *'Toma de Sonido: '(lit, Spanish for Sound Shot) By creating a wrenching sound from his Ba Gua ''symbol on his back, he may send out shockwaves through the air from his tentacles to inflict damage on the enemy, the closer range they are to him, the more it does. The shockwaves at point-blank range can crash through steel defenses, and cause organs to explode. *'Danza de la Raíz: (lit, Spanish for Dance of The Root) Under Construction... *'''Danza de la Hiedra: ''(lit, Spanish for Dance of The Ivy)'' Under Construction... *'Danza de la Flor: '(lit, Spanish for Dance of The Flower) Under Construction... *'Danza de la Vid: '(lit, Spanish for Dance of The Vine) Under Construction... Relationships *'Gin Ichimaru: '''Under Construction... *'Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez: '''Under Construction... Quotes Under Construction... Trivia Under Construction... Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Espada